


Planet Shota

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Hung Shota, MILF, Straight Shotacon, oversized cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Commissioned WorkIn a world where some boys are just born 'Bigger' and better than the rest. Thankfully we've managed to get a handle on what makes them tick. Namely rough hard core balls deep sex. And when it comes to that some women are just better suited towards handling the massive cocks and gallons of boy cum that ensue. This is a story of one such pair that don't even know they've been looking for each other.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Planet Shota

Things changed about ten years ago. Boy’s started to be… different. Not all of them, but some. Special boys, young and… well, hung. Like horses for some. It was a shocking development, disturbing. Many tried to figure it out, to reverse or cure it. But it was hopeless. These cute young big dicked shota’s were becoming a known factor.

They were somewhat rare, one in a hundred. But in your average school there would still be at least a couple dozen. And they were hard to manage… They weren’t normal anymore, they were superior. 

There was little success in solving the mystery, and none at all when it came to reversing it. All that could be done was to manage it. To manage their needs and desires. Which were strong… A young boy with a cock as thick as some adult’s wrists, and balls big enough to produce gallons of cum in a day. Not to mention another odd change, the boy’s could be surprisingly intelligent for their age. Perhaps something with their increased blood flow, higher metabolism. They would age at the same rate, but their mental development was increased. Truly these boys could grow up to be the future leaders of mankind. 

If they actually learned instead of spending all day having sex or jerking off endlessly. So a program was started up. Women could volunteer to meet these boys, and become their… well personal cock milkers really. To help keep them focused. Stay in school, and not just become mindless fuckmachines.

That was at the beginning, but over the years it became more casual. Till the modern day where you have app’s on your phone to help big dick boy’s meet women who might be able to handle their needs.

And that’s where our story begins… a milf in need. A lonely single mother whose husband, himself not carrying a single hung shota gene worked hard to change the world back. And failing disappeared… perhaps taking his own life, or just running off into the wilderness half crazed.

This story really isn’t about that sad small cocked man, this is about the woman, and a boy.

The woman was pretty, or at least not ugly. She thought so anyway, or hoped… She had some confidence issues. She was approaching middle age quickly, 38 years old and single. Her figure had sagged a bit, though she was still secretly proud of her breasts. They were… honestly kind of massive. 40JJ’s though she always felt like she was bragging when she spoke about them… Her ass wasn’t bad either, a bit bigger, but boy’s liked that didn’t they? It was very jiggly… She worried about her belly, and her freckled face, and even her plain but long brunette hair. But she wasn’t brave enough to change all of that just for a chance.

So she took a selfie, smiling and cupping her big tits in just her bare hands. Her name, LeeAnne, and a promise that everything was natural, and she just wanted to find a cute boy who could handle it.

Honestly… she was shocked by how successful it was! She met three different hung shota’s in the first week! But… well, they weren’t that impressive. She sucked off a 10 year old boy in her car on a date, but he came almost instantly, and it was only a quart of baby batter!!

Her next date was a 12 year old, he came almost as fast as he put it in her! But it took him over 20 minutes to get hard again! Not to mention his cock was big for a 12 year old, but only slightly larger than average for an adult. She never thought she’d turn into such a size queen...

She was worried maybe she’d just have no luck. Maybe she wasn’t that good looking, or she should just give up and try to find a… adult, ugh. To date. 

And then she was messaged by Jason. He was adorable! 9 years old and right away telling her how pretty she was. Which wasn’t that odd really, but then he said something different. He wanted to go on a date with her! No, not like the other boys who she just got alone, in her car, or hopefully lasting to her bedroom… He wanted to go out to eat, to do a real honest to goodness old fashioned date!

LeeAnne’s heart did a little leap. She thought these boy’s just wanted to drain their load... Oh, and to be seen out with a cute boy like that! She was getting very excited. She’d been keeping her new interest a secret from her friends, but if one of them saw her… she’d never be able to deny it, and she really didn’t want to! She wanted to proudly let everyone know that she was a shota loving woman! 

She agreed to his message right away, and got ready for her date.

Jason knew this one would be a fun time. He loved milfs! He’d hooked up with a few 20-somethings, but the horny boy honestly ran them ragged. But a thirsty milf, usually one with big bouncy tits, someone he could play some fake mommy issues off of? They would work their jiggly butts off for him before he even got his cock out!

It helped to get them more emotionally into it he’d found. Sure if he just pulled his junk out in front of them more often than not they’d be willing to get on their knees. But eventually, when he wasn’t around, they’d realize he was just using them as a cum dump, and stop answering his texts as often. Well… they’d usually still show up for the occasional booty call, but those were random and his parents got annoyed when unexpected sluts showed up at his door on a school night. He was trying to work harder not to mess things up at home!

So with that in mind, and galvanized by the low cut pics of Leeann Jason knew he had to keep this one strung along for a while!

When there was a knock at the door he jumped off the couch, his mother smiling warmly, his father still a bit perturbed. Apparently the genes for Hung Shota condition had come from his mother, but whatever, Jason had a date!

The two of them followed behind getting there just as the small boy got the door opened and answered with a wide grin on his bespeckled face.

Jason was nine years old with dirty blonde hair parted on the right, an infection smile, and a thin gawky frame that belied the size of his boyhood. Though one with eyes might spot the length of it going down his left pant leg of the khaki’s his mother had bought him just for dates like this. His shirt was a blue and white polo, quickly tucked in before he opened the door, and he gave it one more once over for wrinkles before he swung open the entrance.

And there was Leeann. She stood about 5’7 in her heels, towering over the small boy. Her long brunette hair was in a formal ponytail with bangs framing her smiling face, a bow gathered it together at the nape of her neck and let the rest flow freely to just past her shoulder blades. Her heavy freckles had been dampened by makeup but still formed a bride across her nose, and her soft lips had been painted a soft red that went well with her complexion, and that she knew from experience could peel off onto a boy when her mouth got too active…

Most of this was mostly missed by the boy, because she was wearing a black dress that went half way down her thighs and hugged her feminine curves. And was incredibly revealing up top… the cut of the dress left massive amounts of cleavage on display, with a weave of laces squeezing across the curve of her bust. She had to be either wearing no bra, or one especially made to cup her massive girls from the sides. 

And looking down at him, she bent right over, her tits just barely held back by the weave pattern to keep from falling out of her top. “Hello there… I’m LeeAnne. You must be Jason.” The boy was staring blatantly at her tits, and she smirked in unrestrained pleasure at his gaze. It took him several seconds to snap out of it. Behind him his father was breathing a bit hard as well, and jealous of the woman's attention for his 9 year old son only… His mother felt a similar feeling, but devoted to her own D cup breasts that she found to be small for one of the few times in her life.

Jason finally broke into a wide smile and nodded. One hand shooting up to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, while the other extended. “Yes! I’m Jason, and it’s a pleasure to meet you!” She blinked at that, honestly surprised he hadn’t just grabbed her tits like most hung shota’s did. LeeAnne beamed, what a gentleman! She put the first few inches of her fingers into his small hand and he gave her a single hand a single small shake. The entire exchange delighting the pent up woman immensely. 

She stood up, looking past him for the first time to his parents. LeeAnne just started to open her mouth when his mother spoke. “You two just have fun alright? It's not a school night after all! Just… bring him home, and if you, um… are going to stay the night maybe just give us a little text so we give you some privacy… alright?” Jason was blushing, but thankful for how understanding his mother was. She got his needs, and had once or twice been the only option to help him relieve them. But that was a secret just between the two of them, not even his father knew!  
LeeAnne smiled brightly and nodded, her hair bobbing and breasts jiggling. “I understand Ma’am!” Which felt a bit off to hear considinger she seemed a couple years older than the other woman. Her gaze went from the married mother to the boy, and wandered down to his crotch. Oh there it was… the signature dick print of a true Hung Shota… “I’ll take good care of him.” 

Jason saw her gaze and smiled and couldn't help but give his hips a small wiggle. She watched that shape jiggle down his thigh, clearly separate from the boy’s leg, but seeming to be comparable in thickness! How big was this kid?

They got on their way, heading to a nice restaurant that wasn’t too far from where she worked. “You know… I won’t lie, I've um, spent time with a few boys like yourself. But you’re the first to want to go on a date.” Jason blinked at that then grinned.

“Well, I’ve been with a few ladies, but none as pretty as you…” he was laying it on thick, and LeeAnne’s neck went a bit red from the shameless complement. “And I found out that if I can, ya know, have some normal fun with them first then we get along better. You know?” He was a clever little boy, which could be common among Hung Shota, even if they didn’t often use it for anything but getting their balls drained. And if that's what he wanted, she was definitely feeling her normal urges grow even more. “I hope you don’t mind being seen out with a boy like me…” He put just a bit of wariness in his tone, as if ready to apologize.

LeeAnne shook her head vehemently, taking her eyes off the road and reaching out to take his hand. “No Jason, I… I’m quite excited about it!” She looked at the road, but kept holding his small hand. “Actually I might even see some people I know… and then they’ll know what kinds of... Men… I’m interested in.” The boy grinned at that. He liked being called a man… and he really liked the idea that not only was this milf thirsty for him, she was eager to show off what a shotacon she was! Definitely a keeper!

They got to a nice steak house. She immediately told the hostess that she was there with her date. The girl looked at her revealing cleavage and the happy boy and put 2 and 2 together then took them to their table blushing. Seating the pair before running off to spread the gossip of an actual Shota Chaser out on a date with one of those freakishly endowed boys! From then on everyone was staring at them, and the attention even got patrons to look and figure it out.

LeeAnne loved it. Everyone knew! They saw her sexy body, her perfect tits, and her sweet little stud of a date… and Jason was just wonderful! He asked her about her job, and when she revealed she was a sales exec for a large entertainment company that was stationed out of the local large city he got excited. She realized he recognized the name, her company helped produce multiple video game developers, and had fingers in movies and tv. Her date was a hung nerd, and they had a lovely chat about her work that wasn’t stressful for once! She even got a few ideas for possible Hung Shota based marketing ideas… 

Then she told him about her hobby, that she actually spent a lot of time going out and posting selfies on instagram. Well he had to see that! She gained a lifelong follower and his food was left half ignored as she passed over her phone with her page on it so he could browse through photos of her in skimpy outfits wine-ing, dining, and just relaxing! A loooot of the last were just her hanging around home taking selfies in lingerie that could barely contain her assets. He loved them all.

“Oh! Do you want to do a selfie for tonight? Maybe… I could be in it?” He asked cautiously, honestly excited at the idea. LeeAnne bit her lip, and nodded. Of course she'd had the same thought and wanted it badly. She grinned like a maniac at the opportunity and quickly took him up on it. 

“Come sit over here hun, it’ll be great!” The boy smiled back and got up to head around the table. And when doing so it became clear just how much he enjoyed her insta album, the throbbing bulge filling out his pants was undeniable. LeeAnne felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of it, and then the boy was sitting on the same side of the table. 

She put an arm around him and hugged him close, his head pressing against the side of her breast as she took a selfie of the two of them. In it were of course her face, and his against her tits. Plenty of cleavage was on display, because that was frankly the only kind of selfie she knew how to take.

The boy grinned at her as she got ready to post it, reading aloud her entry. 

“Dinner… with my… super cuter… stud… here.” LeeAnne smiled and loved how Jason seemed to puff his skinny chest out with pride. “Hashtags… Let's see.” She pursed her lips for a second, then started tying. “Hashtag… Date Night. Hashtag… big things in small packages.” She tittered a bit at that. Then one more Hastag, the name of the dating app they’d used to meet. “Hashtag… Shota Stud Finder.” She bit her lip for a moment, then relaxed. “Now everyone will know, without a doubt, what's going on with me and you cutie.”

The boy was breathing a bit fast himself. “LeeAnne.. I know we were gonna get dessert, but if it's good with you I’d rather just… um, head home. Sound good?” She frowned just a bit, but he reached over and squeezed her thigh. “And I want you to stay the night.” She swore that her panties suddenly turned into a swamp they got so moist. 

“Check please!” Her hand shot up as she called out to the nearest server, not cutting the man any slack as she worked to get what she wanted.

Driving back the boy had to ask. “Is it ok if I ask a question?” He sounded unsure, but it was mostly an act. And when she nodded he had to work not to smirk. “Have you been with… many other boy’s… like me?” As in Hung Shota? Since she was on an app for it.

The woman frowned slightly, but nodded. “I have. A couple actually… but I’ve honestly been a bit disappointed. I guess I’ve turned into a bit of a size queen in my time. And well, the last boy I was with wasn’t small, about… oh, 8 inches or so?”  
Jason just nodded, but also had a meh look on his face. “Thats… not that hung…” His tone showed his disdain of the realistic(on an adult) sized cock. But LeeAnne’s eyes widened and she nodded.

Thats what I thought! I mean, he wasn’t tiny… but I wanted more!” She frowned again, but Jason just grinned. 

“I understand… and I can promise you won’t have any complaints about me…” She blinked, but smirked at him. 

“Well I’m not complaining so far… you’re a lot cuter than he was…” This got an honest blush from Jason, but the boy just grinned. “Also… I definitely thought your dick print looked bigger already…” Jason reached down to caress the bulge going down one pant leg and chuckled.

“Uh huh… I blew past 8 inches over a year ago… and I’m not sure if I’ve even stopped growing. So yeah… I don’t think we’ll have any disappointment tonight… just a lot of fun.” His gaze smoldered on her, and she actually swerved a bit on the road as she let out a small moan just from a glance over at him. Finally her will broke down.

“Ahnn.” LeeAnne’s moan was very needy. They were still ten minutes away from the boy house, but the pent up milf couldn’t wait any longer. “I wanna see it… Can I?” Her breathy voice was nearly begging, and she started to pull over onto the shoulder, hitting her flashers as Jason was already undoing his pants.

The boy grunted, and had to push them down quite a way to reveal his girth. His cock too stiff to comfortably bend out of them. LeeAnne looked over in absolute wonder as in the moonlight and with the occasional flash of passing traffic she was able to make out the shape of the biggest cock she’d ever seen. She began to pant, her mouth watering and a lewd moan escaped her lips. “My goodness…” the boy grinned and gripped the base of the cock before bouncing it from side to side. 

“Do you wanna… taste it?” He decided to go all the way, and from the way she bit her lip he knew he had her hooked. 

LeeAnne grit her teeth and couldn't resist. But… “Wait… I wanna see something.” She grabbed her purse, and fished out something. The boy caught a glimpse of a small square, a condom? She popped the package open, and touched the small rubber ring to his cock head. “Oh my god… it's too big…” 

She looked from his cock to the boy’s devilish smile. “Sorry LeeAnne… but yeah, it's raw or nothing with me…” And just looking at that cock, even on birth control… She looked at his cock, then reached down under it. Her hand pushed the boys boxers down a bit more and fished out his massive balls, each bigger than a tennis ball and no doubt full to bursting with go know’s how much cum. If he filled her with this cock, unloaded those balls into her… would her poor birth control have a chance of stopping this stud…?

She was unconsciously rubbing his balls and Jason made a small moan, and a glob of precum welled up. It was thick and darker than precum should be, a consistency that would out do some normal beta’s full orgasm. 

LeeAnne’s will fully broke down, and as the cock began to run down his shaft she bent in quickly and her lips met the side of his cock, her tongue lapped up the fluid, and then she dragged her taste buds up his shaft, a long loud moan coming from the big titted milf. At the top her lipstick coated lips latched onto his cock head. She felt hands, small ones, but sure ones placed on her head. She didn’t even try to resist, the milf opened her mouth and he pushed her down to engulf his glands and then some.

“Mmm… oh wow, I guess now I’m the only one that missed dessert…” She made a light giggle around his cock, then just moaned as her eyes went half lidded and she forced her head down deeper and deeper. HIs thick schlong met her throat, which put up marginal resistance. A “Guck.. Mmm!” and it gave way as his cock pushed bast and her red lips made it nearly to the smooth base of his fat young cock.

She pulled back and he moaned. She just couldn’t quite make it all the way in from this angle! But she didn’t want to stop and go around to the other side of the car… instead LeeAnne just began to bob, suck, and slurp at the top half of his cock as her expert hand jerked his slick shaft over and over. 

Jason was panting, moaning, and in bliss. He didn’t notice when lights reflected off the mirrors of the car, and a moment later a knuckle rapped on the glass.

“Hello?! Do you need assistance?!” It was an authoritative but feminine tone and with a squeal of surprise LeeAnne pulled off the boy's cock and whirled to face her window. Jason’s cock was completely slick with saliva, and marked with red lipstick streaks. The woman’s expertly applied makeup was smeared badly around her mouth as she hit the down button on the glass and looked out at the female police officer standing there with a raised eyebrow.

The officer bent over as she spoke, looking inside. “Ma’am are you alright or in need of-oh…” She looked at the embarrassed woman’s smeared sticky wet mouth, and then to the boy’s absolutely massive cock. “I… see… On a date Miss?” LeeAnne bit her lip, then nodded around a slight smile. Jason just looked annoyed. 

“Well.. Er… carry on miss. I believe your charge is in some serious need of release…” LeeAnne opened her mouth into a wide smile and Jason rolled his eyes, patience spent.

“Seriously! Get back on here!” She immediately dived for his cock.

“Sorry cutie!” And commenced slurping and sucking with a passionate frenzie that had the boy sucking in air through his teeth. The officer just stared for a moment, unable to look away… part of her wanting to go around to the other side, and a darker part wanted to do so, open the door, and join. The boy caught her gaze.

“T-thanks officer… Please excuse us, my date is.. Ung… almost done… and we’ll get back to my parents house for the rest of the night…” The cop swallowed hard, but was nodding.

“U-understood citizen… She slowly stood up, the boy noticed her nipples standing out hard in her uniform top. And as she walked away he could just make out her words of “Lucky bi-” Before a passing car stole them away. 

Jason grinned, then moaned as LeeAnne took him into her throat one more time and he lost control.

LeeAnne did indeed get her dessert. The boy dumped at least a quart of cum down her throat. It was disgustingly thick, more like a pudding than a liquid and surprisingly sweet… “Guck… guck… guck… guck…” She swallowed it the best she could, only losing a few drops . Finally she pulled off and took her normal seat, happy that her back could relax from the bend, not to mention her over full stomach. “Wow…” She’d never been pulled over by a jealous cop in the middle of a bj. What a great story to tell of their first date!

Jason was stuffing his cock back into his pants and letting out a sigh of relief. That… was awesome!” She beamed with pride. “Heh… sorry if your dress doesn’t fit as tight.’ she was rubbing at a slightly distended belly where sure enough the outfit just didn’t fit quite as well. “How bout we get back to my place and you won’t have to worry about any more tight clothes…” He looked directly at her on display cleavage.

“I think that sounds like a great idea…” She said with a wicked smile and gunned the engine.

Getting home, the boy forgot to text his parents. Thankfully they were already getting ready for bed. Though as they went upstairs his mother had to peak out. She saw her son opening the house door, a large visible tent in his shorts… He went in and behind him was LeeAnne, an eager smile on her… very messy face? The mother stared and LeeAnne noticed her, the two women shared a glance and instantly the mother knew what had happened. 

She smiled at Leanna, somehow conveying thanks, wishing luck, and maybe giving of a faint whiff of jealousy… but she closed the door and LeeAnne followed her little stud into his room.

The room of a Hung Shota wasn’t much different from a normal boy’s. Though he did have a much larger bed, fit for a grown woman to join him… perhaps even two? There was a bucket nearby, a sad thing for when his need overwhelmed and needed to self release. Thankfully not used recently she could tell. 

And in the center, stumbling backwards for a moment as he pulled his shirt off his head was her sweet little date. “Mmmm… hey there handsome... “ Jason grinned, fixing his glasses, knocked askew while undressing and he stood there proud with his fat boy cock in clear view. Just in time as LeeAnne moves closer and begins pulling the front of her dress down. 

His eyes get so large behind his glasses as the woman gets out her soft round tits, big luscious pale breasts with dark brown nipples and thick areola. “Woah…” She can’t hide her pleased expression at that, and coming closer she squeezed one breast towards him, and much to the boy’s amazement and pleasure a squirt of milk came out. “Woah!” this time his voice is louder and she let out a laugh of delight.

“I’ve always been gifted up top” She gestured to her immense bust, “But now I want to gift it to you… After all, I shouldn’t be the only one that got a creamy dessert…” The boy didn’t say anything moving closer. His glasses were an afterthought as he latched onto her tits, squeezing and sucking. He had hands on both and the right one squirted onto his shoulder, he just didn’t care as he moaned into her milky tit flesh.

“That’s right... ahhn… enjoy my milk baby… It's all.. All for you right now…” He popped off and swapped tits, and her cry was orgasmic.

“H-how bout… we get comfy stud.” He was happy to oblige and LeeAnne moved to the bed, patting her lap. The boy laid down and put his head there, and quickly found a nice fat tit in place. “Mmmm…” they moaned together, and to make it better LeeAnne reached over, wrapping her fingers around Jason’s cock and began to stroke him. The boy moaned loudly as he was doted on in a way he’d never experienced before.

Thick thighs for a pillow, a fat milky tit filling his mouth with sweet milf cream, and a gentle hand stroking his cock. This was bliss… He actually zoned out for a while, but not entirely. His cock was too hard, throbbing in her grip, and pulsing out continuous dollops of pre that the excited milf was stroking along her shaft… when she wasn’t pulling her hand over to lick clean. 

While she was doing such he turned his head to look around her bosom and smile at the woman. “I know that condom didn’t fit… but I think I can still pull out if you’re too worried.” The truth was that condom or not she had no intention of leaving this room without taking that fat cock deep into her pussy. But he raised a point, she couldn’t really afford to be knocked up by a Hung Shota! As much fun as it sounded… God her pussy was so wet! She wondered if he could feel the heat from it so close to his head.

But in answer LeeAnne nodded then spoke in a breathy tone. “I think that could work, sure… Just… yeah pull out when you’re..” She took a deep breath through her nose, savoring the next words. “When you’re about to cum… inside me…” The boy just grinned as she reopened her eyes and nodded at her. She wasn’t sure she could trust that smile on this particular matter, but she was caring less and less.

With her help he got off her lap. LeeAnne didn’t bother to strip, she just wanted his cock! The thirsty milf felt like a bitch in heat and she already had her tits out for him to enjoy. She hiked up her already short skirt and shoved her soiled panties down. She’d be leaving them here no matter what. 

Getting on the boy’s bed she assumed the position on all fours. Then looked up in surprise to see the boy heading to his desk nearby. And realized there was a camera there. “Um…” 

Before she could try to ask completely the shota smiled widely. “I’ve always wanted to try this!” He turned on his computer and she quickly realized she could see herself. Bent over, fat milky tits hanging, ass exposed for a sweet little boy with a monster cock. She swallowed hard, but nodded weakly.

“O-oh… like… making a movie? Hmm… ok. That sounds… kinda fun actually.” The boy beamed at her. It was a lie, he’d recorded most of the women he’d fucked, but this made it easier. Though to be honest, he really had enjoyed his time with her, maybe he wouldn’t share this video with his friends at school… But only if she kept letting him make more. 

“Yeah! Tons of fun!” He moved around to face the camera! “Hey! I’m Jason, and I’m a Hung Shota!” he aimed the camera down for a second and a big view of his fat cock, slick with saliva and precum came into view. Then it aimed up and he moved aside so the view was his bed and the woman presenting herself on it. The camera was aimed at her from the front right angle, perfect to catch her swinging tits, if not the insertion. “This is the Lovely LeeAnne! And she’s my date tonight! I really like her… look at those big titties! They’re so big, round and perfect… and full of tasty milk!” 

LeeAnne blushed a bit, but then shook her shoulders causing her girls to jiggle back and forth, practically sloshing around. He gestured at her, she blinked then grinned. “This is my first date with Jason, but hopefully not the last…” She gave a hungry look to his cock. “I’ve already had a taste of my cute little stud, but now momma wants the whole thing… Come on baby, fill me up.” She was talking to Jason, not the camera, and it showed.

The boy was definitely excited, and quickly climbed up onto the bed. He was short to her relatively tall height for a woman and so he just bent his knees a bit and she arched her back to give him easy access. Her pussy had been recently shaved with just the finest traces of small dark hairs growing back. The lips of it were swollen and glistening with her ravenous lust for him. He’d seen women in that state before, but something about LeeAnne’s round juicy ass and thick thighs, her full swollen tits and the way she looked back at him in glee just made her different. 

She could be the one… the one that he just wanted to start giving daily doses of his cock too. 

He began by gripping his shaft and rubbing it against her tip, the woman moaned loudly and her hips pushed back. “D-do it baby… put it in meee…” So he did. ‘Aaahn..!” She tried to pull in more breath but even that felt stilted as suddenly the biggest cock she’d ever experienced was knocking on her door. And in moments her gushing wet folds gave way and he plunged into her.

Both of them moaned, and Jason planted his small hands on her big ass. Finger’s sank into her soft cheeks as his cock drove into her. “Oh… my… GAWD!” Shouted LeeAnne as her pussy was forcibly spread out. Most women would be in pain if not agony, but the horny Hung Shota chaser was fucked into an almost instant orgasm as her cunt was gaped open.

Her juicy insiders coated his shaft in honey and as he slammed into the hilt his balls collided with her tender clitoris and she seized up then performed a complete unconscious ahegao. Her tongue, drooled onto the bed, hanging open from her watering mouth. Her eyes rolled back in a wordless moan of animal lust. When the boy pulled her cock her mewled piteously but when he almost instant slammed it all the way back in she squawked and could do nothing but begin begging for him to just “Fuck me! Oh god, oh god yes, fuck me baby! Use this nasty slut’s wet pussy! Oh god, Oh god, Oh GAWD YESSS!!” all of it recorded, the sight of this grown woman taking a massive meat pole from a boy not even a third her age.

Her fat tits swinging back and forth as her face contorted into lewd expressions of wanton degradation. “Use me… use me baby… oh fuck… oh fuck I’m gonna!” The loud slaps of his hips on her ass, echoed by heavy balls slapping wetly into her clit. That last just felt amazing as his stroke shortened. Quick rapid pumps with her clit taking hit after hit by those fat boy balls. 

LeeAnne orgasmed at least three times before Jason. The boy moaned, and his strokes became shorter yet. No longer long impaling drives, but rapid fire humping, bent over her round ass with his own face contorted with lust and pleasure. Through the haze of her multiple orgasms she knew what was coming.

“P-pull.. Pull out.. Oh god… d-don’t cum i-in-aaahhhnnn!” She couldn’t finish as another mind melting wave of pleasure battered her into another orgasm even as her lover’s massive youthful shaft began to throb and release into her. A gout of thick cum shot almost directly into her womb… but it was the only one as Jason, horny for release, but surprisingly, even for himself, wanting to follow her request he pulled out. His cum gushed out onto her back, and her fat pale ass. It shot up higher, getting into her hair, and one line of sticky jizm even made it over her face in a line that went over one eye. She was a mess, her back covered in cum and the boy’s fat cock laying between her cheeks.

Finally not filled with cock, she slumped down. Legs spreading as she fell to rest and breath. Jason stood there, his glasses fogged up just a bit, and his cock hanging at about half mast. “S-sorry… I came in some… anyway…” She looked back, and bit her lip. 

“T-thats ok baby. I know it's hard… god you really fucked me good baby.” And almost on instinct she shook her jiggly cum covered ass at him. They both noticed that his shaft twitched at that despite just having finished. “I just… that much cum… god I’m a sticky mess. You’re such a stud baby… I’m on the pill, but I think you’d just plow right through it…” She moaned after saying that, looking away as she found herself continuously contemplating the idea of him knocking her up.

He was breathing fast, but looking down, at the sight of her body, he was still turned on… Especially after hearing that.“LeeAnne… Can you roll over… Please?”

She went a bit still, but with a grunt, she rolled. The camera got the view of her jizz glazed back leaving, and her big tits coming into view. Massive round globes, and looking up she squeezed them together just to show off…

“Nice…” The boy said and without asking he stepped closer. LeeAnne wanted to ask what he was doing but he had already straddled her torso by then, and with a grunt the bow lowered down and his cock was between her tits. They both marveled at the sight.

“OH… damn baby… I think my big milky titties were made for this cock…” and not waiting to be asked, she gripped her full cushions and squeezed them together around his prick, working them up and down his shaft. Her long nailed fingers squeezed them and milk squirted onto his already slick cock. Then her mouth wrapped around the tip, his fuckstick swelling up in her lips with a combined taste of cum, milk, and her own pussy juice. “God I love this big cock… Mmm.. never thought I’d be the kind of woman to tit fuck a perfect stud like you… Oh fuck, I’ve wanted a real Hung Shota for so long!” 

Her words were almost as arousing as her tits and mouth! He was soon rock hard. “Ung… you deserve this big cock LeeAnne. Ugn… I gotta be honest… I’ve wanted to fuck you and your big fat titties since I saw you online!” She gasped at that, but it only turned the milf on more! Her lips seemed to elongate as she sucked at his tip like a vacuum. “Hnnng! I try to… to make milfs hot for me… but god I’ve had a lot of fun with you tonight… and not just because you have big milky tits… Oh man… will you… will you be my girlfriend?” 

She pulled off his cock head with a gasp, and nodded rapidly, smiling up at him. He was a young boy, and asking a girl to be his girlfriend was the next best thing to a marriage proposal for a Hung Shota, and she knew it! “I will! I’ll be your girlfriend!” suck, lick, slurp! “I’ll take you to school every morning!” Kiss, suck, kiss, liccckk! “And everyone will know that I’m your girl from now on!” Lick suck… suck… SUCK! “HURK! GURK! GUCK GUCK GUCK!” Unable to resist the boy got too excited and pushed closer, getting his legs over her tits he went to all fours with his cock over her mouth and shoved it in deep, literally fucking LeeAnne’s pretty face into his bed. 

She didn’t resist, even barely able to breath around the fat cock that was filling her mouth and violating her throat. Her hands found his soft ass cheeks and squeezed them as his balls slapped her chin and he started to let out loud moans as he approached his third orgasm of the night. Unrelentingly using her, loud wet throaty sounds coming out of their union as he just used her to completion. Finally with a loud moan and eyes closed tight the boy’s swollen member unloaded into her belly for the second time that night. Still humping he kept going through half the orgasm, then accidentally pulled back too far, his cock came free and cum splattered directly onto LeeAnne's freckled face causing her to gasp and laugh at it all.

With a grunt the boy pushed off to lay next to her breathing hard… “That… was awesome... “ she just nodded. “After school Monday… I wanna come to your place… Ok?” she blinked at that. Thinking for just a moment of her 16 year old son… The boy was a jock, but like his father had not received any decent genes for a milf breeding. But that was fine… she had a new little man. And maybe he’d call her mommy too… Or she could call him daddy. Either way LeeAnne and Jason stayed up nice and late that night!

**Author's Note:**

> A fun, short, and a bit silly commissioned story. The client wanted a smaller one so I just threw it all in but definitely hit all the high points! Don't think too hard about the premise, just bask in the glow of a world with Hung Shota's...
> 
> For anyone interested the model for Leanne was based on a amateur pornstar and instagram model who goes by the name DaireyQueenoo ! She's a lady known for her big milky boobs and willingness to show them off!
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome, please enjoy.


End file.
